He Couldn't Have Her
by MEGGEM
Summary: She isn't mine. And she never will be. But I'll live. I think. -Zailey/Cailey CHAPTER 2- CODY's POV / CHAPTER 3- BAILEY'S POV
1. Chapter 1

**My first SLOD story! I'm sorry, it's kind of depressing but the already explored, yet perfect love triangle between Cody, Bailey and Zack is preference of mine. This is for both Zailey and Cailey fans, though it's DEFINATELY leaning toward Zailey. **

**So enjoy!**

**By the way, this story is inspired by Elliana's 'Just One of the Guys'. As my favorite Zailey story author, thanks Ellie!**

**-MEGGEM**

**ZACK'S POV**

He couldn't look at her.

He couldn't bear to gaze at her, when his twin was in the room. Feelings of jealousy and anger would overwhelm his excessive persona and eventually, he'd break down crying; running away, claiming his eye was just watering. His brother, the ever oblivious, wouldn't notice a thing. But she would. And she'd be troubled. That's not what he wanted.

He couldn't stand her.

He couldn't stand the farm girl, all-good, nature loving smile she had. It was only a reminder she was too good for him. In fact, his brother didn't deserve her either. She was perfect- a brave, intelligent, kind soul, who stood up to him when others didn't and listened to him when others walked away. The only consolation, the only salvation to his frightful nights, was maybe she didn't feel the same way. That no one would have to hurt, but him. Because in his mind, he knew she couldn't stand him either.

He couldn't touch her.

He couldn't touch her, both literally and figuratively. His hands sat limp when she walked by, only moving to tousle his hair or mess with the smoothie machine. Anything that might take away the longing- anything to push away tabooed thoughts. His mind couldn't reach hers. He couldn't understand the strange, mathematical phrases she'd repeat, or the complex science answer she'd got right, but he knew he'd failed at. Yes, he'd make fun of the nonsense or act plain stupid or even disregard the past three minutes at best. He'd still be on his computer late at night, searching the term so he could actually talk the next time it came up.

He couldn't talk to her.

He couldn't communicate with the girl he loved, he couldn't tell her she looked nice or that he believed the things she said. He could only mutter an insult about something where nothing was wrong. He could only talk about himself and the girls he'd gone out with recently. She'd shake her head and walk away, leaving him with an emptiness that was covered up by a shrug.

He couldn't understand her.

He couldn't comprehend what was happening in her mind; why her eyes flickered to his brother's after an inside joke. Why her hands constantly stroked her hair, or played with the cute pig Porkers. Or why she'd lie outside on the deck, watching the stars, completely unaware of his stalking ways. Why she looked upon him with a pity that made his heart throb every day.

Worst of all, he couldn't have her.

She wasn't his to look at, touch, talk to, understand. She wasn't his to love. She wasn't his to think about night after night. She wasn't his.

The thoughts tormented him relentlessly, adding to his giggly, stupid personality. That was the only way to cover up the fact her and his brother's face floated before his eyes even when they weren't there.

He couldn't have her.

So why did he decide to help save the whales and enjoy every minute that she sweat on him? Why did he make a bed for when they were lost at sea, or vouch for her sense of direction instead of Cody's? Why did his eyes follow her when she left the room? Why did he playfully banter with her on the new, when he knew there was no possibility?  
There wasn't a way out. There wasn't an escape route.

He had dreams of Bailey leaving his brother or that Cody would leave her, having him be there to pick up the pieces.

These thoughts filled him with dread.

But they also filled him with hope.

**I don't want to write anymore because that would ruin the one-shot. But there might be more Zailey stories to come. R&R :)**

**-MEGGEM**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't want to write sequel to 'He Couldn't Have Her' but this kind of spilled out of me. **

**Really, in the end, I want Cody and Bailey together- because Cody is just to breakable! It makes my heart hurt to see him as the victim. But I do want Bailey and Zack to fall in love for a good part of the series...God, am I picky! **

**Thnx to everyone who reviewed the Zack POV. I don't want to make this story. Just get inside everyone's head. It only seemed fitting to add Cody's thoughts. **

**By the way, if you like Zailey, there are some amazing stories out that there that I can't even name all of them! **

**CODY'S POV-**

There was something. He desperately tried to deny it, tried to seem oblivious, even stupid…but there was something.

Something in the way Zack's eyes followed her that made Cody's blood turn to mud. There was a glimmer, a sliver of anger or pain whenever the goofy twin had to watch his brother lightly kiss his girlfriend, whenever he had to be witness to the fact that she didn't love him back.

Something in his brother's fake puking sounds or theatrical barfing that made it sound forced. Made it sound like a choked sob rather than an act of teasing.

Something in his brother's idiotic smile whenever she made a joke or laughed at something he'd said. It was different than the flirtatious grin he flashed at thirsty girls as they strolled up for a smoothie, different than the aggravated expression whenever London said that her lipstick made her bottom lip look too fat.

Something in the panicked flickering of pupils when Marcus explained what Zack had sleep-talked about, the anxious gazes at the girl sitting nearby and then the casual joke.

Something that made Zack's willpower turn to mush whenever she asked him a favor. Something that turned Zack's lack of attention in school into a half-way decent report card.

He didn't want to be in Zack's head. He didn't want to see that pain. He didn't want to feel that 'something'.

So, Cody played the role of the oblivious brother, of the faithful, unsuspecting boyfriend. He put one arm around his girl and pretended not the notice the tear that rolled down his brother's face.

Cody wasn't sadistic about this 'something'. He didn't enjoy watching the muffled expressions roll across his brother's face like a novel. He didn't find comfort in the fact that his girlfriend rolled her eyes when his brother said something moronic.

He _desperately _wanted his brother to smile whenever Cody and Bailey held hands, for his joking to be genuine. He _desperately _wanted Zack to stop fiddling with his hair whenever Bailey was speaking. He wanted the 'something' to go away. He wanted to be happy, for everyone to be in their place. And yet he was not willing to give her up for her brother's happiness.

Inside, there was a deep…relishing of the fact Bailey wanted him and _not _smooth, ladies-man Zack. That she looked upon him with devotion. That she curled up in his arms happily without a second thought.

Because for once in his life, Cody was the superior brother. He was the winner. He had something, something to hold onto.

And Cody didn't consider the fact his girlfriend's mind could be wandering.

He didn't let himself consider.

Because the result would be too devastating.

He wouldn't be the loser.

He couldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm exhausted from all this angst. Hopefully, this chapter was everything you expected from Bailey. **

**I wanted to torture you and do someone elses POV but just decided to get it over with. This one is particularly stressful and I feel pretty empty from writing it. **

**I had a lot of help from the song,_ 100 Years,_ by Five for Fighting while writing. It inspires but saddens at the same time. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think and if I should make a short epilogue from a third person's POV or just leave it here. **

**Hope I didn't mess this up :0**

**-MEGGEM**

_And the prince and princess lived happily ever after…_

It didn't work that way.

Especially when the prince was a geeky, but cute boy who knew the first twelve digits of Pi.

Especially when the prince had a twin brother who was irritating, but comforting and could make a mean smoothie.

And ESPECIALLY when the princess was a clueless girl from Kansas with a torn heart and plaid dress.

It just didn't work that way.

She knew it. And he knew it. And _he _knew it.

Yet, they continued their daily lives like a happy threesome- the boyfriend, the girlfriend and his brother.

They were happy.

They were _disgustingly _happy.

Well, not exactly.

Because it didn't work that way.

She saw his glances. The longing and pain made her heart throb with every look. She tried never to meet his eyes. She tried never to feel, to imagine. Denial had come first; _it couldn't be. Zack was the trooper- he was the lone wolf. He didn't like her. _

_And even if he did, he couldn't have her. He had to know that. She wasn't his. _

Then came the slight pleasure; if Zack did feel something for her, it was pretty flattering. The 'babe-magnet' wanted the plain, farm girl.

Then after the denial and pleasure came desperation. The sleepless nights, the countless nights under the light of the moon, illuminating half her face and leaving the other half dark, were all spent hoping Zack felt nothing. Hoping her boyfriend's brother saw her only as a sister at the most. One time, she prayed to God that he absolutely loathed her.

Loathing was a much easier experience than actual acknowledgement.

But her praying and begging amounted to nothing.

Because it didn't work that way.

She knew now, her hopes for a Zack that despised her, were completely stupid. Recently, they'd both reached for a towel to clean up a spilled drink, and their hands brushed ever so slightly.

And it burned like fire.

Zack jumped away, as if she was a monster. Their eyes, warm brown on hazy blue, met for less than a moment and Bailey knew.

She knew.

She'd seen the torture.

And that was enough.

In her dreams, Zack haunted her. He'd reach out to her, eyes sad and cold. She pull away reluctantly. And he'd yell at her, _why? Why can't you love me? _

Her soul would crumble at his words. She'd fall to her knees and sob, _I'm sorry, Zack! I can't- I- can't- please-stop-_

In her processing steps, anger came next. Why did Zack have to come and ruin her happiness? Why did he have to interfere and make her emotions run amuck? Why couldn't everything be perfect, like a fairytale?

Because, as her subconscious would smugly say, it just doesn't work that way.

What bothered Bailey, was her own reflection on it. Why did she care so much? Zack liked her. Fine. Wasn't really her problem.

So why did her heart burst with every second she spent near him? Why did she ignore him, why was it difficult to stare into Cody's eyes and not let her own wander over to Zack?

Was it guilt? Was it her natural 'wanting-to-help-everyone-and-everything-on-the-planet'ness, as Zack himself called it? Was it something else?

Was it, and this was a thought she shooed away with every fiber of her being, because she might just, just a little, share his longing?

And then…her process would begin at denial again.

NO! her rational mind would scream. You don't need a love triangle! Just love Cody and be happy!

But this thought wasn't easy to push away.

Because it didn't work that way.

Cody, her mind would chorus; think of Cooooodddy.

Thinking of Cody just made Bailey's chest sting as much as it did when Zack's face appeared.

He was such as clueless one, such a dork. But she loved him. At least half her heart did.

She'd lie happily in his embrace, with the wind stroking her hair and his fingers touching her back. They were content and Cody seemed none the wiser to Zack's pain or Bailey's worries. She'd throw on a happy face for him, giggle at his dumb, but adorable jokes and hope that her heart would realize would it wanted before someone got hurt.

Permanently.

The thought of leaving Cody was horrible. He was so fragile. His self-esteem pretty low already, mostly because of his brother, and he might cruel up and die if she left him.

And Zack was the stupid brother, the brother with the enormous ego. In fact, admitting that she liked Zack- even to herself- was just a victory for him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She'd throw down the notion, kick it, stab it, bury it, and then try to not to feel a wrenching pain when it looked up at her with sorrowful eyes.

But Zack wasn't the jock brother anymore. There was something else in him, a different fire, a different sadness. That was what made everything so difficult.

There they were. Two princes- MUCH different kind of princes- and a confused princess with a divided heart. The only villain…was herself. Now what fairytale was that?

She wished everything were black and white. Like in fairytales- good and evil. Right and wrong. Cody and Zack. But they weren't that simple.

Because it just didn't work that way.

God, she wished it did.


End file.
